


Hogwarts Heads and the Garnet Gamble

by Id (idX)



Series: Girl in Red [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idX/pseuds/Id
Summary: With the House Cup competition decided, the house heads take it upon themselves to have their own competition.





	1. Next Year Will Be Better

“It could’ve gone better,” Severus said, picking up the cards dealt to him. 

“The Package is safe, and I’ve got Peta-Lorrum’s word that she won’t turn any students to stone,” Minerva said. “Ten.” 

On her command, a few chips floated from her pile into the middle of the table. 

“But _how_ did she turn Quirinius to stone?” Filius asked, taking a sip of his drink. “Raise to 20.” 

“She called it _flesh to stone_ ,” Minerva replied. “As usual, she didn’t use her wand.” 

“I said before, many children that grow up on the streets learn wandless magic,” Pomona said, ordering some chips into the pot. “It’s not uncommon.” 

“But turning a man to stone?” Filius asked. “I think we’d know by now if someone else had discovered that spell.” 

“Has our fearless leader given any insight?” Severus asked after taking a drink. 

“None, but he knows something,” Minerva said. 

“He _always_ knows something,” Severus said, adding some of his own chips to the pile. “I was asking if he’d _shared_ any of that information.” 

“No.” 

“If Albus is withholding information, then there must be a reason,” Filius said. “Even if the girl’s a tad off, she’s still a little girl. Like Pomona said, she probably just learned to defend herself.” 

“She’s still got an attitude problem,” Minerva said, adding more of her chips to the pot. 

“Speaking of which, did we ever find out why she started screaming in the middle of class back in October?” Pomona asked as Filius folded. 

“She _claims_ she heard the castle shouting at her,” Minerva said. 

“Since then, she’s turned a man to stone, apparated at will, and has Occlumency shields strong enough to keep me out,” Severus said. 

“I thought she was a house-elf in disguise before we found out she used Occlumency,” Minerva muttered, glancing at her hand again. It wasn’t a great hand, but she had plenty of chips to spare, thanks to a particular group of first-years. 

“Don’t forget showing up to breakfast one day pale as a sheet,” Filius added. 

“Why don’t we talk about something other than Rose Peta-Lorrum,” Pomona suggested, calling the bet. “Flush.” 

“Three of a kind,” Minerva said. 

“Pair,” Severus said. 

The chips in the middle of the table slid towards Pomona, and everyone’s cards returned to the deck that floated above the pot. 

“Let’s talk about her friends instead,” Severus said as a floating bottle refilled his drink. “Would anyone care to explain how a group of five first-years managed to get past the best we had to offer?” 

“I’ll be honest,” Pomona said, grimacing at her cards, “the Devil’s Snare was only the best I could do on such short notice. I didn’t have anything else that wouldn’t immediately kill whatever was caught in it.” 

“Filius?” Severus asked. 

“What was wrong with _my_ challenge? Twenty.” 

“You left the key in the room,” Severus said as Pomona sent some of her chips into the pot. 

“Albus didn’t want the key left unattended. We agreed leaving the key in the room itself would be safest.” 

“And let anyone that passed through to take it. Call.” 

“That’s why I made it as difficult as I could to get the key,” Filius said. 

“There’s no need for finger pointing, Severus,” Minerva said. “The only reason those children didn’t pass your challenge was because we reached them first. Raise to fifty.” 

“Fold,” Filius said. 

“Peta-Lorrum said it was only Bathsheda’s and Septima’s challenge that gave them any real difficulty, and Albus asked them to do it _because_ of her.” 

“When was this?” Pomona asked. “Call.” 

“After I told Albus that Peta-Lorrum could apparate in the castle,” Minerva replied. “He wanted additional protection on the Philosopher’s Stone, and Septima thought their dimensional prison would suffice.” 

“Because her judgment has been spot on this year,” Severus said. “Call.” 

“I take it you’re referring to her decision to allow Granger to take Arithmancy early?” Minerva asked. “Full house.” 

“What else?” Severus asked. “Flush.” 

They both turned to Pomona. With a broad smile on her face, she laid out her four Jacks. 

“Hufflepuff never wins the House Cup,” Severus said, giving her the same look he gave Longbottom when the boy handed in a pathetic excuse for an assignment. 

“That’s because we don’t need to,” Pomona said as she received the chips from the pot. “I get plenty of bragging rights from our game.” 

She took a celebratory drink as they began another round. 

“Septima said Granger’s earned her place in the class,” Filius said. “In my experience, she’s never late, never misses an assignment, and her work has only improved with time.” 

“I’m glad her run-in with that troll didn’t take its toll on her,” Pomona said. 

“Never mind the troll,” Filius said. “What about its friend?” 

“Perks and Granger both described it as a cross between a dragon and a snake,” Minerva said. “We still don’t know where it came from, and _that’s_ what’s troubling me.” 

“Let’s change the subject,” Pomona said. “Prefects. What does everyone think? I think this year’s bunch has done splendidly, especially given the circumstances.” 

“They have,” Minerva said. “I doubt next year’s crop will be quite as accomplished, but they’ll do.” Muttering, she added, “So long as _next year’s_ Defence professor doesn’t let a troll into the castle.” 

“That’s the spirit,” Pomona said. “Next year will be better.” 


	2. Can We Get a Break?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Minerva and Severus behave like children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Even in a small story such as this, I will not be breaking from reminding everyone that J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

“Did we ever find out what Peta-Lorrum meant about Malfoy’s elf and Potter?” Severus asked as he picked up his cards. 

“Peta-Lorrum said the elf was trying to stop Potter’s mail to keep the boy out of Hogwarts,” Minerva replied. “He also attacked Potter with that Bludger back in November.” 

“We’re sure it wasn’t Lovegood? She was getting violent towards the end.” 

“The book possessed her,” Minerva snapped. “She had no control over her own actions.” 

“The way she acts, how can you tell?” Severus asked. 

“Severus!” Pomona gasped. “That’s a horrible thing to say! That girl’s already been through enough this year!” 

“There’s no need to get angry, Pomona,” Minerva said. “He’s just jealous because Peta-Lorrum’s found a new best friend.” 

Severus glowered at her as she ordered some chips into the pot. 

Minerva smirked when she thought she saw smoke coming out of Severus’s ears. 

“Sometimes, I swear you two are still students here,” Pomona said, taking a drink. 

“At least they’re not still on about that duel,” Filius said. 

“That’s right,” Minerva said, oozing condescension. “How many wins did Gryffindor get on the first day? Raise to 20.” 

“The first didn’t count,” Severus said as Filius added more chips to the pot. “It didn’t take Peta-Lorrum to beat Lockhart.” 

“Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy watching him turned into a rat,” Pomona said, adding some of her own chips. “It was all you talked about at dinner.” 

“A _naked mole rat_ ,” Filius added. 

“Fold,” Severus said. “Peta-Lorrum aside, Perks got lucky in her duel against Malfoy.” 

“I don’t think she did,” Minerva replied, placing her cards on the table. “Full house.” 

“Two pair,” Pomona said. 

“Four of a kind,” Filius said, taking the pot. “Thanks for giving me that one.” 

“If I won them all, you might think I was cheating,” Pomona said. “Ironic, since I’m the only one at this table who _doesn’t_.” 

“You can’t prove anything,” Severus said. 

“You drugged our drinks three years ago,” Pomona said. “Filius stacks the deck every so often, and Minerva transfigures her cards.” 

Her companions glared at her. 

“Does it ever get lonely up on that pedestal, Pomona?” Minerva asked. 

“It’s not a pedestal, Minerva, it’s a platform onto which I can raise my students,” Pomona replied. “Five.” 

“Isn’t it hard to walk through doors with that halo over your head?” Severus asked. “Raise to ten.” 

“Whatever do you mean?” Pomona asked, looking as if she were a young girl answering the question “Did you take the last biscuit?”. 

“I’m sure I’ve seen Peta-Lorrum make that same face,” Minerva said. “Back to the duel, apart from that snake, Malfoy didn’t land a single spell. Raise to 20.” 

“Only because Bathsheda, in her infinite wisdom, imprinted a Shield Rune on Perks,” Severus said. 

“Her reflexes were impressive for someone so young,” Filius said. 

“And if Bathsheda hadn’t, Potter would likely be dead right now,” Minerva said. “That rune saved their lives when we fought the Basilisk.” 

“Once again, I’m impressed that those children fared as well as they did,” Filius said, taking a drink. “Having fought it myself, it proves a challenge. Call.” 

“Agreed,” Minerva said. “I’ve often wondered if I will die in the Hospital Wing, but that wasn’t quite what I was expecting.” 

“I don’t think any of us expected this,” Pomona said. “Call.” 

“This is what happens when we allow an orphan into the school that literally showed up on our doorstep. Or do you all still think it’s just a coincidence that everything the Basilisk did revolve around Peta-Lorrum?” 

“Do you ever tire of thinking the worst of everyone?” Pomona asked, taking another drink. 

“Do you ever time of thinking there’s no evil in the world?” Severus shot back. 

“Oh, I know there’s evil,” Pomona replied. “I just don’t think it comes in the form of that little girl.” 

“So there’s one for believing Peta-Lorrum’s cute and innocent routine,” Severus said. “Anyone else?” 

“Oh, I didn’t say I believed it for a second,” Pomona said. “She’s got an attitude problem, little respect for authority for the sake of respecting authority, takes little seriously, if anything, and angers far too quickly. However, I believe that she will always place the safety of her friends before herself, and she does try to be a good person. She’s just not that good at it.” 

“Severus, you didn’t see her face when she charged off to the Chamber of Secrets,” Minerva said. “I’ve never seen someone quite so determined to help her friends.” 

“You mean the friends she left behind to die?” Severus asked. “Raise to 50.” 

“I mean Lovegood, the girl Peta-Lorrum protects as if she’s her own blood,” Minerva shot back. “Raise to 100.” 

“Fold,” Filius said. 

“If she were obvious, we wouldn’t trust her.” 

“It is possible for people to perform kindness out of the goodness of their hearts.” 

“People maybe, but not _Gryffindors_.” 

“Grow up!” 

“Do you think they remember that we’re still playing?” Filius asked Pomona. 

Pomona looked from Minerva, whose lips were pressed together so tightly they were turning white, to Severus, whose sneer almost made Pomona want to punch him. 

“I doubt it,” Pomona said. “Call!” 

“You’ve seen one Gryffindor, you’ve seen them all,” Severus said. “They’re all ambitionless, pigheaded, troublemakers. Raise to 200.” 

“I don’t see anything wrong with a lack of ambition,” Minerva snapped. “As for pigheaded and troublemaker, Perks, Granger, and Longbottom each disprove that. Or would you prefer that every student turns out like Lucius Malfoy? Call!” 

“All in!” 

Minerva and Severus turned to Pomona as her entire stack of chips moved to the pot. 

“Healthy competition is one thing, but this is nothing short of disgraceful!” she snapped. “I hope my students turn out like _neither_ of you two. The world isn’t a dark, horrible place where people are always trying to trick one another, and yelling at one another will never prove that to anyone. I respect you two for your knowledge in your respective fields and the trust Albus has in each of you, but right now, I’m ashamed to call either of you my associate, much less my friend.” 

Her anger deflated by Pomona’s outburst, Minerva looked down at her cards, then back at Severus. 

“I’m sorry,” Minerva said. 

“Sorry,” Severus said, although much less willing to admit it. 

“I believe you just went all in?” Minerva asked Pomona. 

“I did,” Pomona replied. 

“Fold,” Severus said, revealing his two pairs. 

“Fold,” Minerva agreed, doubting whatever she had could beat Pomona. Pomona wasn’t one to throw away victory unless she knew she had something. 

“Before we finish, I want to know that my victory will do nothing to diminish my words,” Pomona said. 

“We must set a good example for the students,” Minerva said. “No matter our personal quarrels.” 

“I suppose we must,” Severus said. 

“Thank you,” Pomona said, revealing her hand. 

Filius, Minerva, and Severus looked down at her cards, then back at her. In their combined experience, none of them had ever seen a more devious grin than that which covered their fellow professor’s face. 

“You had _nothing_?!” Filius exclaimed. 

“Not a thing, I’m afraid,” Pomona confirmed. “Before you two started squabbling, I’d hoped to win the game with it.” 

“And you probably could’ve,” Filius muttered. 


	3. One Too Many Crises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the lieutenants begin to question the general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I will call my last disclaimer and mention that J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

“I’ll admit, I’m a little surprised we’re letting her stay,” Pomona said, taking her cards for the new hand. “Don’t get me wrong, I think it’s noble of Albus to forgive the girl, but there are limits.”  


“Really?” Severus asked. “Ten.”  


“She could do with some manners.”  


“I’ll drink to that,” Minerva said, raising her glass. “Call.”  


“How did your meeting with her go?” Filius asked. “Better than the last one, I hope. Raise to 15.”  


“She didn’t break the door down,” Minerva said, “so I’d call that progress. I know we run a school for magical adolescents, but I could do without the temper tantrums.”  


“ _Magical adolescents_ ,” Severus said. “Asking for them not to throw temper tantrums is like asking Pomona to climb down from her high horse and join the rest of us.”  


Pomona gave him an unamused scowl before calling Filius’s bet. “I don’t disagree with his decision, but it might be best to consider the consequences of allowing her to stay if Albus is serious about his plans for the upcoming year.”  


“He’s already met with Fudge about it,” Minerva said as Severus folded. “It seems the Triwizard Tournament will indeed be held at Hogwarts. Call.”  


Minerva looked at her companions’ hands, and felt a small sense of joy in taking the hand. It was diminished somewhat by their new topic of conversation.  


“With our luck, we’ll lose half the students,” Severus said. “With my luck, Peta-Lorrum won’t be among them.” He rolled his eyes at Minerva’s glare. “Don’t give me that.”  


“That’s really not necessary, Minerva,” Pomona said, adding 15 points in chips to the new pot. “Severus is only overcompensating so we don’t discover that he was the one who harbored Peta-Lorrum after the boggart incident.”  


Severus gave her the same glare she’d given him just a minute before.  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Raise to twenty.”  


“I caught one of the Weasley Twins helping Granger downstairs. I don’t think either one noticed me, but I can only think of one place they’d be going.”  


Minerva pressed her lips into a thin smile. “My my, Severus. I had no idea you and Peta-Lorrum were sneaking about. Does this mean I win the dating pool? I did have 10 knuts on you and Peta-Lorrum.”  


“Did you have to give her a spell to fire?” Filius whispered to Pomona.  


“Only because they keep each other honest,” Pomona replied.  


“I still won’t admit to anything,” Severus said. “Although speaking of the dating pool, I believe I won that with Malfoy and Parkinson.”  


“The safe bet, I should think,” Minerva said, calling Severus’s bet. “I’m still not convinced I lost with Weasley and Granger.”  


“They have been odd this year,” Filius said, adding more chips to the pot. “Although I’m impressed by Weasley’s talent with summoning. He’s only a third-year, and he handles it as if he’s a sixth-year.” He took a drink before continuing. “That’s not even mentioning Granger’s Arithmancy O.W.L.”  


“Septima mentioned that,” Pomona said. “I can’t say I’m surprised. I’d go so far as to say Peta-Lorrum is actually encouraging them to reach further. I was quite impressed by how well they all handled the earthquake. Longbottom especially did a wonderful job.”  


“That was the most surprising part of all of it,” Severus said. “I would’ve thought he’d have given up at the start.”  


“He wanted to, but every time he thought about it, I think he recited something to himself,” Pomona said. “It was certainly a conscious decision to keep going.” She added more chips to the pot. “I’m glad he’s alright after all that. And I saw Perks back in class in June.”  


“I’ll admit, she was impressive,” Severus said.  


“That’s understating it,” Minerva said. “She’s 14 years old, and she willingly sacrificed her life for another. One day, if we’re all lucky, some of that maturity will rub off on Peta-Lorrum.”  


“With our luck, she’ll do what she did to Granger and destroy it,” Severus said.  


“Speaking of Gryffindors that are far more mature than they should be,” Pomona said, “I’ll be a little sad to see Nertlyn and our eldest Weasley go. Despite the immediate evidence to the contrary, they’ve both been a good influence on their peers.”  


“They’re certainly better than some,” Minerva said, turning her attention to Filius.  


“Price is a good student,” Filius said. “She might not be the same as Nertlyn, or half of Pomona’s badgers, but with the unfortunate exception of Lovegood, she’s been a model prefect. Besides which, Peta-Lorrum _wasn’t_ supposed to be in Ravenclaw Tower, and I’ve met with the other prefects after that to remind them that any such incidents of night terrors were to be reported to me.”  


“That is odd, though,” Pomona said. “Girls so young shouldn’t be having dreams like that, even if she did lose her mother. That was trauma, not grief.”  


“I imagine they’ll fade with the Dementors,” Minerva said. “I still can’t figure out what Fudge was thinking, sending those things here.”  


“He was thinking that the Dementors have kept Azkaban protected for years, and that Sirius Black was just a slip up,” Filius said, ultimately taking the hand. “I would tend to agree with him. He could’ve handled this incident a lot better, and he’s clearly threatened by Albus, but he’s only a man.”  


“A man who refuses to listen to reason,” Minerva said.  


“He’s a man who allowed his own power to go to his head,” Filius said. “Besides which, Dementors shouldn’t have been as bad as they were. Were they _inside_ Hogwarts, perhaps, but this seemed… abnormal.”  


“Agreed,” Severus said. “Having known Pettigrew, he’s not nearly competent enough to have devised all of this. Someone was helping him.”  


“I think we’ve had one too many crises this year,” Pomona said. “We’re all becoming paranoid, and could use some time to relax this summer.”  


“We’ll have Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arriving next year,” Minerva said. “Albus thinks October should work, then have the first task at the end of November. Good luck with relaxing.”  


“He’s not going to allow just anyone to enter, is he?” Pomona asked. “Some students are far too reckless for their own good.”  


“I agree,” Severus said, glaring at Minerva.  


“Albus said he’s not going to allow anyone under 17 to enter, and that includes Peta-Lorrum,” Minerva said. “I don’t know how he intends to stop her, but he insisted that he had a plan.”  


“Of course he has,” Severus said.  


“We’ll worry about it when the time comes,” Pomona said, receiving her new cards. “What’s everyone doing this summer? Anything fun? Ten.”  


“I’m going to hide away in the countryside and hope Peta-Lorrum doesn’t bother me again,” Minerva said as Severus added to the pot.  


“The World Cup will be in Britain this year,” Filius said. “I got tickets months back. It’ll be exciting to see how that turns out.”  


“It sounds like Ireland’s got a good shot at the cup,” Minerva said, taking another drink. “Raise to 20.”  


“I heard that’s why they chose to build a new stadium,” Filius said. “Call.”  


Pomona raised to 30, then turned to Severus. “There’s an island off the coast of Australia that they recently began exploring. The one that used to be covered in basilisks.”  


“I heard,” Severus said. “Raise to 40.”  


Minerva broke off her conversation with Filius, and eyed Severus. After a moment of an intense staring contest, she folded. A moment later, Filius followed suit.  


Pomona raised to 50. “They’re considering opening it up to researchers soon. You might enjoy going.”  


Severus countered with 100. “I sincerely doubt that.”  


“Perhaps you’ll find something that can seal someone’s throat. Call.”  


Severus laid out his hand, smirking at Pomona. “Four of a kind, fives. That’s an interesting idea, but she’s honored our deal with regard to Potter’s new broom.”  


“What deal was that?” Minerva asked.  


“For every sickle I donated, she wouldn’t speak to me for a day, unless under extenuating circumstances. And if she does, she may not be excited about anything.”  


“You paid off a student,” Minerva said flatly. “You paid off a student to not talk to you or show enthusiasm towards you.”  


“If that’s how you want to look at it,” Severus said. “Pomona, we’re waiting.”  


Pomona smiled politely as she laid out her hand. “Jack-high straight flush.”  


Her companions groaned as the pot moved to her pile.  



	4. What Do We Do Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the professors remember a fallen student, and worry about a former one that is less fallen than he should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** What do we do? We fight back, and remind everyone that J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Pomona looked at the empty pot. No one had said a word since they’d started nearly ten minutes ago. It wasn’t like them to be quiet, but then, it hadn’t been a normal year. 

“Alright then,” she said. “I thought the tournament was quite a sight. What about everyone else?” 

“You could say that,” Filius said. “I still can’t figure out how they got the champions and the hostages to disappear in the second task.” 

“Would you like me to tell you?” Minerva asked. “I was in the room when they were planning that one.” 

“‘They’ being Albus and Peta-Lorrum?” Severus asked. 

Minerva frowned at him. To her knowledge, she was the only one that knew of the girl’s involvement in the tournament, but that was just her knowledge. There was far more that Albus did that he didn’t tell her. 

“Why would she have been involved?” Filius asked. 

“Why else would she have been allowed to skip so many classes?” Severus asked. “And those bugs were unlike anything anyone else has seen. Like most of her tricks are.” 

“Were,” Minerva corrected. “Most of her tricks were unlike anything we’d ever seen.” 

Once again, silence fell over the table. The loss of a student was one of two topics none of them wanted to talk about. 

“I never liked that girl,” Minerva said at last. “Among other shortcomings, she had an issue with the phrase ‘Respect your superiors’.” She ordered some chips into the center of the table, officially starting their game. “And yet I find myself wishing she’d come back.” 

“She was one of those people that made an impression on everyone she met,” Pomona added. “Even if it wasn’t always a good one.” 

Filius nodded and ordered some of his own chips into the pot. “Agreed. Her determination to watch over her friends was admirable. Especially Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom.” 

“The latter of whom performed marvelously in the tournament,” Pomona said, placing her cards on the table. “After you all thought he’d lose.” 

“I didn’t say ‘lose’,” Severus said. “I said ‘not show up’.” 

What Severus didn’t say was that he was a little proud of Longbottom. After seeing the boy bullied over and over again, bringing back many painful memories of his own time at Hogwarts, seeing him grow a spine was a little nice. Not that he’d admit it out loud. 

“Right,” Pomona said, narrowing her eyes at him. “Filius said he wouldn’t survive the first, and Minerva, being generous, said second.” 

“Once again, I was in the room when they were planning it,” she said. “Peta-Lorrum, Ms. ‘No, _you_ can’t kill them’, wanted to add a kraken into the mixture!” 

“On top of the maelstrom?” Filius asked. “They barely survived that. I thought for sure Longbottom had died!” 

“Poppy was worried about him too,” Minerva said. “She was about ready to pronounce him dead when he started coughing.” 

“Lovegood was terrified,” Pomona added. “The poor dear.” 

“What’s happening with her?” Filius asked. “I heard she was moving, but then I saw her name on the roster for next year.” 

“She was,” Minerva said, “according to Ms. Perks. I overheard Lovegood talking about it with Granger. Sounds like Ms. Peta-Lorrum was involved somehow, but with her gone, their plan fell through.” 

“At least we’re getting Ms. Granger back,” Filius said, claiming the pot after the others folded. A good start, he thought, to a bad game. “Although, Mr. Weasley’s improvement this year is impressive.” 

Minerva pressed her lips together. Pomona couldn’t tell if she was holding back a laugh or annoyed. Knowing Minerva, it could’ve been both. 

“How’d it feel to award a Weasley a perfect mark, Severus?” she asked. 

Severus narrowed his eyes at Minerva. 

“Delightful,” he growled. 

“Don’t you two start,” Pomona said, stepping in before someone got hurt. “Mr. Weasley earned those marks. He’s been working nonstop for months. I doubt even Percy worked that hard.” 

She put some chips into the pot. She had the worst feeling that his hard work had been to impress Ms. Granger. Admirable, but problematic if it would disappear with her there. There was always the possibility that they would encourage one another to do well. Pomona put it out of her mind and changed the subject. 

“What about that Quidditch match? That was something.” 

“Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy working together,” Filius said. “I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t been there. Not to mention, getting to see Viktor Krum play alongside members of Hogwarts.” 

“I’ll admit,” Minerva said, “I was concerned that it would be a one-sided match, but I was eager to see the winner at the end.” 

The three of them turned to Severus, whose only words were to order some of his chips into the pot. 

“Severus, thoughts?” Pomona asked. 

“I was excited when Potter jumped off his broom.” 

Minerva pressed her lisp together again. Pomona didn’t need to ask; she knew it was out of frustration. 

“Because it was a brave move, or because you thought he was going to kill himself?” Minerva asked. 

“Yes.” 

Minerva took a deep breath and ordered more chips into the pot. After that, they played a few hands in silence. They all knew what the others were thinking. Albus had a plan — he wouldn’t have announced the nature of Peta-Lorrum’s death if he hadn’t had one — and they all wanted to know what it was. But to ask about it was to validate the claim that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned, and none of them wanted that. 

“I give up,” Filius said. “How’d they do it? The second task.” 

“Septima and Bathsheda,” Minerva said. “To protect the Package, they used something they called a Dimensional Prison. Peta-Lorrum suggested using that, with the added side effect that whenever they chose wrong, it weakened them further.” 

“So that really was her doing all that?” Pomona asked. “I suppose it makes sense, given the third task.” 

“Albus told her it had to be a maze, and the cup had to be in the center,” Minerva said. “Those clockwork beetles were her idea.” 

“She called them ‘Clockwork Horrors’.” 

The four of them turned to the entrance to their “secret” meeting place and found Albus standing in the threshold. 

“I apologize for interrupting,” he said, “but I need to talk to all of you, and I couldn’t think of a better time.” 

“We’re glad to take a short break,” Pomona said. “We’re not getting very far anyway.” She smiled politely. “What can we help you with?” 

“Is this regarding He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?” Minerva asked. 

“It is. I’m putting together a resistance, something the Ministry seems determined not to do.” 

“How do we know he’s really back?” Filius asked. “No offence to Mr. Potter, but it could’ve been a trick. His followers would like nothing more than to spread chaos and panic.” 

Albus and Minerva exchanged glances, although Minerva knew he was avoiding Severus’s gaze. Pomona and Filius didn’t exactly know much about Severus’s past. 

“Severus told him,” Pomona said. “Didn’t you, Severus?” 

_She would know,_ Minerva thought. 

“Karkaroff and I both know,” Severus said. “That’s why no one’s seen Karkaroff since that night. He’s gone, and not looking back.” 

“Then you’ll be restoring the Order,” Minerva said. 

“That’s my plan.” 

“Then you can count us all in,” Pomona said. “Can’t he?” 

There were three nods of agreement from the other staff at the table. 

“I’m glad I can count on all of you,” Albus said. “That will be all. Please, return to your game.” 

“One last thing,” Minerva said. “I know you like to keep your secrets, but tell us one thing: Is there something else going on with Peta-Lorrum?” 

Albus paused for a moment. Minerva couldn’t tell what was on his mind, but that he was thinking about it seemed promising. 

“I’d like to say ‘yes’. Or give some evasive answer that implies I’m hiding something. I would like nothing more than to tell you all that she faked it, that she and I have a bigger plan. But the truth is, as far as I know, Rose Peta-Lorrum is dead.” 

At that moment, Minerva could see straight through Albus. She rarely saw sadness in him, despite everything he’d been through in his years. 

“I know she had her faults, that you all thought of her differently, and that you all thought I was too fond of her. In her heart, Rose was kind. I chose to let her build the tasks because I knew it would be a positive outlet for her. Despite her constructs nearly killing four students, the amount of work she put into the third task was staggering, and I couldn’t have been prouder. She was a remarkable girl, one I’m proud to say I knew.” 

Minerva felt herself sink just a little in her chair. While her happy memories involving Peta-Lorrum were few, the effects she’d had on her friends brought her no end of pride. If it hadn’t been for Peta-Lorrum, her friends wouldn’t have killed the Basilisk, and Minerva herself would’ve likely died. 

Filius had a direct moment with the girl when she fought off the Basilisk herself. She’d taken to being friends with Lovegood, who seemed unable to make friends at first. Knowing how hard it could be as a clever student different from everyone else, Filius found it admirable that Peta-Lorrum had stuck up for her. 

Even more of a fan of how she’d treated her friends was Pomona. As much as she’d tried to encourage him, she’d always known Neville would need an extra push. Even though he refused to speak on what it had been, his last month at Hogwarts had seen a miraculous change in his confidence. As she thought about where he’d been at the start of the year, she felt a sense of pride in both of them. 

Severus still wouldn’t admit it, but some small part of him would miss the annoying little girl that insisted on being his friend. He still didn’t know why she’d tried, but it hadn’t stopped him from letting her catch her breath after the boggart incident. Contrary to popular belief, he had some capacity for empathy, and he’d always wanted a place to hide after a particular group of enemies had finished with him. Not that hiding ever did any good. 

Severus raised his glass. 

“To Peta-Lorrum. May she find someone else to annoy.” 

“To Peta-Lorrum,” Pomona said, “and her faith in her friends.” 

“To Peta-Lorrum,” Filius said, “and all her strange ways.” 

“To Peta-Lorrum,” Minerva said, “without whom, I wouldn’t be here.” 

“To Peta-Lorrum,” Albus said, raising an empty glass none of them had seen appear, “the strange girl from another world.” 


End file.
